This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Multidisciplinary Research Education, Training and Career Development Key Function provides a research education and training curricula for Master's in Clinical Research and a PhD in Clinical Research at the University of Hawaii. To foster community participation and input, a Community Based Research Training Advisory Program (CBRTAP) has been established to provide the administrative oversight and infrastructure to support a highly innovative community-based multidisciplinary educational advisory program. This Key Function also offers career development opportunities for clinical and translational researchers at various stages in their careers. In order to take full advantage of the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) Data Technology Coordinating Center, the Multidisciplinary Research Education, Training and Career Development Key Function is participating with the RTRN Education and Dissemination Committee to develop a Health Disparities curriculum for the University of Puerto Rico and the RTRN partners.